Into Camp (5th in the Vicksburg series)
by PollyVictorian
Summary: Scott is adjusting to army life.


Scott pushed his hand under the shoulder strap of his knapsack, trying to shift it into a more comfortable position. It did no good. The straps were new, stiff and unyielding. Under the weight of the knapsack they dug unrelentingly into his shoulders, while the knapsack itself bumped awkwardly against his back as he marched, with the rest of Company L, along the road out of Memphis.

This was the longest march the company had made so far. When they'd started out from the wharf in the early morning, Scott had welcomed the feeling of being able to stretch his legs after the two day riverboat journey but now as noon approached he only wanted to get to the camp where they were headed, cook a hot meal for the first time in more than two days and above all, get the weight of this knapsack off his back.

At least he was not the only one, he thought, with a surreptitious look at his companions. Tice was also wriggling his shoulders around in an unavailing attempt to find some comfort. The Lewis brothers were cursing quietly but steadily, while Cal and Rick seemed to be in competition as to which one could look more miserable. Dan Cassidy was a picture of grim determination as he slogged along. Even the company's orderly sergeant was showing the strain. Sergeant Latham's steps had slowed almost to a stagger then, as Scott watched, the sergeant's legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

Scott dashed to Sergeant Latham's side, his instinctive reaction making him forget army discipline for the moment. But Corporal Cassidy was there as well, supporting the sergeant on the other side as they helped him to a sitting position.  
>"Steady, Sarge, sit there a minute and get your breath back," Dan said.<br>"Sorry, boys, this is a fine example to be setting, isn't it?" Sergeant Latham tried to smile but he was blinking and half-closing his eyes as if the late morning sun was too bright for him, and there were beads of sweat on his brow. Scott could feel the heat of fever emanating from his body and realized it was not just fatigue that had caused the sergeant's collapse.  
>A horse pulled up beside the three men and Lieutenant Mallory dismounted. He sized up the situation in a moment.<p>

"Up on my horse, Sergeant. You can ride to the camp; it's only a couple more miles. Private, you walk along with Sergeant Latham." Scott saluted.  
>"Yes, sir."<br>With Dan's and Scott's help, Sergeant Latham managed to clamber onto the Lieutenant's horse. Dan rejoined the line of foot soldiers and Scott and the sergeant followed behind. More than once, Scott had to steady the sergeant as he swayed in the saddle. Scott was thankful there was only a short way to go.

As they came within sight of the cluster of tents that the soldiers had designated Camp Ben Spooner after their commander, Sergeant Stevenson joined them.  
>"We'll take him straight to the hospital tent," he said to Scott. They led the horse around the edge of the camp to the far side, where a row of wall tents had been joined together to make the camp hospital.<br>"Easy, now, we'll have you inside in a minute," Stevenson said to his fellow sergeant as he and Scott helped the sick man to get down from the horse.  
>Sergeant Latham could barely drag his leg over the saddle to dismount and he struggled to stay on his feet as he reached the ground but he managed a weak "Thanks" to Scott as a hospital orderly came out to help him into the tent.<br>"Take the lieutenant's horse to the stabling area then get back to the company," Sergeant Stevenson ordered Scott.  
>"Yes, sir." Scott led the horse away as Sergeant Stevenson and the orderly supported Sergeant Latham into the hospital.<p>

By the time Scott located the camp "street" assigned to Company L and rejoined his comrades, they had got a fire going and an alluring aroma was issuing from the coffee pot.  
>"This is sure going to taste good," Tice said as he laid slices of sowbelly in the frying pan.<br>"Don't know why they made us stay on the boat last night," grumbled Jed Lewis. "We docked in plenty of time to get off and make camp somewhere. We could have had a hot supper last night."  
>"And proper breakfast this morning," Joe Lewis continued his brother's sentence. It was a habit the twins had that Scott found a little disconcerting.<br>"I don't think there's any point in wondering why when it comes to orders, boys," Corporal Cassidy said. "We just have to take things as they come and enjoy our comforts when we get them. And I know I'm going to enjoy this coffee all the more for the wait." He filled his cup from the bubbling coffee pot and took a sip.

"Who'll take over as orderly while Sergeant Latham's laid up?" Rick asked.  
>"Sergeant Stevenson, I guess," Dan replied. "He's the senior sergeant – he has more experience than any of the others, even Sergeant Latham, come to that. I'm surprised he wasn't made orderly sergeant in the first place."<br>"Sergeant Latham's got more book-learning," Cal said. "That's what they look for. After all, think of all those rule books the officers have to read." He grinned at Corporal Cassidy. "You and Tice and Scott, you're the ones who'll get pushed up the ranks and have to figure out all those regulations and military strategy. Me and Rick, we won't have to worry about all that. We'll stay down the bottom nice and comfortable and just enjoy our coffee when it comes, like you said, Corp."  
>Dan Cassidy laughed with the others but shook his head.<br>"That's how it is now, at the start, because the senior officers don't have anything else to go on, except how much education we've got. But you and Rick will have your turn, I reckon, Cal. Once we get into battle, soldiering will count as much as schooling, and you might find yourself sweating over army regulations yet."

Scott sat quietly, smiling at the banter of his friends but not joining in. When the salt pork was cooked and shared around, he ate the hot food with as much satisfaction as his fellow soldiers but was still silent as the cheerful talk went on.  
>"There's got to be some way of softening up this stuff," Tice said as he chewed at the solid squares of hardtack.<br>"You still on about that? Just dunk it in your coffee, like the rest of us," said Joe.  
>"It's no good, Joe," Cal told him. "When Cousin Tice gets the bit between his teeth, he won't give up till he's won."<br>"Don't you mean the hardtack between his teeth?" asked Rick. As the laugh went around the group, Scott joined in, but after a moment lapsed back into silence. He noticed Dan Cassidy looking sideways at him. After the meal was finished and the men were drifting away from the fire, Dan came over to Scott.

"Rick and Cal seem to have chummed up," he remarked. "I'm glad to see it. It was pathetic seeing Rick always trailing behind the Lewis boys, making a poor third."  
>"Yes, I'd noticed," Scott replied. "He and the Lewis brothers grew up together, you know, but you're right, it will do Rick good to have another close friend." He fell silent again and Dan came to the point.<br>"Anything bothering you, Scott?"  
>"Yes, there is," Scott admitted. "It was when I took Sergeant Latham to the hospital tent. I had a glimpse inside as they took him in. It's a pretty big hospital and – and it was full." He looked up at the Corporal. "I didn't think the units stationed here had been in any fighting lately. But surely there can't be that many men sick?" It was a relief to put his confused thoughts into words.<br>"Believe it or not, there can," Dan replied. "It's like in a school. You went to boarding school, didn't you?" Scott nodded. "Weren't there times when some illness went around? One boy got sick then the whole school came down with it?"  
>"That's right," Scott agreed. "I remember once there was a measles epidemic and the school closed down for a month." He gave a laugh. "I was in fine feather at getting an extra vacation, then the day after I got home, I came out in the spots myself. By the time I recovered, school had opened again." Dan laughed with him, then went on speaking.<br>"Well, this is much the same. A whole lot of boys thrown together, except here we can't close down the school. Every fellow who gets sick has to sweat it out in the hospital. And yes, the sight of them all lying there is disheartening," there was understanding in the corporal's voice as he spoke, "but it's just a part of army life."

Their talk was brought to an abrupt halt by the sound of a bugle.  
>"What's that for?" Dan wondered. "It's not time for drill yet." He got his answer as Sergeant Stevenson strode up.<br>"Get yourselves ready for inspection, men!" The sergeant's voice was even more strident than usual.  
>"Who's conducting the inspection, Sergeant? Is it Colonel Spooner?" Dan asked as he and Scott started for the weapon stack.<br>"No, General Sherman, so look lively. And smarten up!" The sergeant strode on, chivvying the men into order.  
>"Smarten up?" It was Jed Lewis who voiced the protest. "What does His General-ship expect? Doesn't he know we've been travelling for five days?"<br>"Speak about your superior officers with proper respect, Private Lewis," Dan snapped.

Scott couldn't help silently agreeing with Jed as he made a token effort at straightening his crumpled jacket and brushing some of the dust off his woollen trousers with his hand. He thought of the last time he'd been presented to a general of the Union Army when, visiting Washington, he and his grandfather had been introduced to General Phil Sheridan. On that occasion Scott was wearing a suit made for him by one of the leading tailors of Boston. That had been a year ago, in another lifetime. Now, as Company L fell into line with the rest of the 83rd Indiana, he could only hope General Sherman wouldn't think too badly of them.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Reckon you're glad now you chose this regiment to enlist in, hey?" Tice said to Scott late that afternoon, as they buttoned together the two halves of the shelter tent they were to share.  
>"I guess I am," Scott replied as he looked around at his fellow soldiers putting up their tents and getting the camp in order. Tice was not the only one with a grin of elation on his face. The whole of the 83rd, men and officers alike, were stepping high with pride, and occasional cheers for General Sherman were still ringing around the camp. Scott realized his own smile was as broad as anyone's. Right at this moment, despite the lingering feeling of unease when he thought of those full hospital beds, Private Scott Lancer wouldn't trade his ration of hardtack for the finest dinner Delmonico's could provide, or his shelter tent here in the 83rd Indiana Infantry for all the mansions in Boston.<p>

It was amazing what a simple statement from one man could do, but yes, he was as proud as his Hoosier comrades as he recalled the General's words:

"I never saw a better looking regiment of men in all my life."


End file.
